Jurassic World: the Next Generation
by James the vet
Summary: post jurassic world...not really good at writing a summary...but it will be worth the read.. i hope :) rated T because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all, my name is James Grady but everybody calls me jack. I'm the oldest (and only son) of Owen and Claire Grady. Yes you heard that right….Claire Grady, formerly Claire Dearing….anywho I digress. I'm the oldest of four children, and the only son; so to say that I was in trouble alot would be an understatement (probably the biggest understatement of all time through all of creation,). All us Grady children (or as my father calls us "rugrats",) were born on Isla Nublar at the Cretaceous Clinic here at Jurassic World. I am Jurassic World's Park Liaison Officer and my job is to help coordinate security and direct recovery operations in the event of a breakout here on the island. I work directly with Jurassic World's elite ACU and the Confederate States Armed Forces. Anywho in order to explain this story we need to go back to just after the "I-rex incident" twenty two years ago.

22 YEARS AGO

It was roughly two weeks after the incident at Jurassic World, that my parents Claire and Owen got married. They had settled into married life in the rolling hills of middle Tennessee in the Confederate States of America, where my father took a job as a mechanic and my mother taking a job (after being laid off from work at Masrani Global and Jurassic World) as a party planner. Life was going good for them and my mother had stopped having nightmares. A couple months had gone by since the incident and then something turned their happy life upside down…a letter from a law office in California arrived on a Saturday evening letting them know that Simon Masrani had left the park, the island chain and two hundred and eighty billion dollars to them. The only catch being they had to reopen the park, "spare no expense" and Owen act as Claire's conscious when making large park impacting decisions such as adding new dinosaurs or hiring new employees and the icing on the cake was they had two years from the signing of the deed the island chain to reopen the park.

So my mother and father, after signing the deed to the island chain, flew to Costa Rica within the week after receiving the letter to begin reclamation efforts. Little did they know my mother was pregnant with twins (me and my sister Riley Elisabeth). Within a week they had managed to get ACU together to begin the reclamation efforts to tranquilize rexy, blue and any of the other dinosaurs left alive after the Indominus Rex's rampage, so reconstruction efforts could begin.

Blue and the other raptors capture was easy enough, they were practically waiting for Owen at his bungalow. Blue had been curled up on the porch, Echo was curled up on the dock by the lake (known by us as Lake Jurassic), Delta was curled up beside the trailer under the awning and Charlie was chittering and chasing after lizards on the putt putt golf course Owen had built shortly after moving to the island, when Owen and Claire pulled up in Claire's silver Mercedes. Rexy on the other hand was just as stubborn as ever, the ACU and the park veterinarians on hand tranquilized her with concentrated carfentanyl (VRN-33799)*, then transported her back to the veterinary clinic for carnivores.

The pachys, the gallimimuses, the ankylosauruses and the parasaurolophuses were the hardheaded ones who kept escaping, so ACU put them in individual cages while the fences and enclosures were fixed. Shortly after all the escaped dinosaurs were back in their enclosures, the park was deemed safe and secure enough for construction crews to begin rebuilding the mess that was left on main street and around the park from the I-rex's ill fated attempt at freedom. My mother and father moved into my father's "bungalow" on Lake Jurassic.

After a few weeks my mother began waking up sick and had been sleeping more than usual. My father began thinking that she had some sort of virus, so after feeding blue and the others, he went back to the house, picked up Claire and took her to the clinic to find out what was wrong (despite my mother's complaining that she wasn't sick and "felt just fine").

Dr. Carly Carlson, the resident doctor at the Cretaceous Clinic, ran tests and drew blood. Claire being as impatient as ever began pacing the floor the second the dr. left the room. Two hours later the dr. came back into the room and said "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grady, you're pregnant!" my momma nearly fainted and my father looked like he was about to burst with pride and happiness.

Nine months later the park opened and later that night, my sister Riley Elisabeth and I were born a little after midnight on September 29th at the Cretaceous Clinic. Vivian and Lowery visited the next morning and Vivian proclaimed us "Jurassic Babies" and they shared the news of their engagement to each other to my parents. A few days later we were released from the hospital and my mother decided she could do her work from home while taking care of me and my sister. At first everything was fine but tensions began to develop between me and my father, I would flat out refuse to be fed by my father and when I started teething I flat out refused to be held or fed by my father. Then it slowly but surely got worse from there.

When I was two years old, my mother took me and my sister to pick up my father from the raptor paddock for lunch, and being the "adventurous spirit" I was, I got out of the car and hid in the nearby palm trees not far from the main gates of the paddock until my mother and father had their backs turned. Then I snuck into the paddock when some stupid intern left the gate open a crack and the locks jammed shut behind me. Then I ran as fast as my little legs would carry to the ferns and that's when I came face to snout with the prettiest dinosaur I'd ever seen. She was grey with cobalt blue stripes down her back. She looked at me for what seemed like several minutes, then she begun chittering at me and began licking my face. After a minute of licking my face she stopped and started cawing, calling the other three to her. When the sandy colored one that my father called Echo, approached me, she took one sniff and she hissed at me. I smacked her on her snout and said "no! bad waptor!" Echo chittered at me and then walked away from me and towards the fence where my mother, father, Barry and my sister stood talking about something that I couldn't honestly have cared about.

Echo saw my sister standing there holding my father's hand, then echo apparently figured I should be with them instead of inside their territory and began cawing at them to get their attention. Meanwhile I was having fun with my new friends, the three raptors that my father called Blue, Charlie and Delta.


	2. Chapter 2

While Echo was carrying on and trying to get my mother and father's attention to get me out of "her territory", Charlie gently picked me up with her teeth and gently set me on Blue's back. Blue turned her head to me and gently chittered at me, and I snuggled into Blue. Blue slowly started walking around the paddock with me on her back, along with Charlie and Delta close behind to make sure I didn't fall off. I guess it was a sight to see because it attracted my sister Riley's attention and she began tugging on my father's tshirt to get his attention and kept yelling "daddy cans I rideses the waptors tew?" I didn't really see or hear what happened next because I was enjoying myself with my new playmates but the next thing I knew Charlie gently grabbed me off of Blue's back and placed me on the ground behind her, Delta and Blue. Delta and Blue were crouched down and hissing when all of a sudden my father rushed into the paddock and tried to "rescue me" from the raptors.

I heard my father say "stand down Blue, its time for him to go home". Knowing I was probably going to be in deep trouble, I accepted my fate and started to move between Blue and Delta, gently saying to them "bye bye waptors I gotses tew goeses homes". I then hugged Blue and she calmed down and started licking on me, then I hugged Delta and she gently chittered at me. Then I hugged Charlie and she chittered at me and gave my face a lick and gently nudged me towards my father who was standing there with his mouth wide open in shock that the raptors would be so gentle with me and be so willing to protect me. My father then picked me up and started to walk out of the paddock and Charlie, Blue and Delta started to follow us and I waved to the raptors and said "bye bye pretty waptors". Just as my father walked through the main gates Echo ran up to the bars of the gate and hissed at me then chittered as if she had successfully protected her territory.

My mother was near hysterical when my father handed me over to her as she checked me over for any holes or bite marks, after not finding any she calmed down and said "you scarred me really bad sweetheart! What were you thinking?" I started crying and said "I jest wanteds tew playses wifs the waptorses likeses daddy doeses nd they likeses me mommy". She hugged me tight and wiped away my tears and said "you know you're grounded til the ice age right?"

10 years later

During one of the few days of the year that Jurassic World was closed for updating systems, fixing paddocks and generally giving the whole park a new paint job, I was left unsupervised against my father and mother's wishes. Probably because deep down they knew if there was any trouble to be found on Isla Nublar, I'd find trouble and trouble would find me and would plunge the whole island into chaos. So my mother decided if I was going to be let loose in the park I needed a tracking device so they could make sure I wouldn't end up in too much trouble. My mother had a park VIP band made with a tracking device built into it and put it on my wrist before turning me loose on main street while she went to the control room to supervise everything, and I went to explore carrying my Confederate Aurora* model rocket that Vivian had given me to keep me out of trouble.

Well trouble was about to find me in a BIG WAY. I took off running down the street to the gates of Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom. Once I got to the gates I set up the launch pad for my rocket and launched the rocket hoping itd land right next to the Mosasaur tank. I pushed the button on the launch control pad and the rocket took off but before it could get high enough the model rocket engine burned out and fell into the heart of the TREX Kingdom. I ran through the gates to the kingdom to the viewing platform just in time to see my rocket land right next to the small pond in Rexy's paddock.

I sprinted out of the viewing room and around back to the worker's entrance. I opened the door to the worker's entrance, looked around and made sure nobody else was around then ran down to the service entrance to the paddock. I quickly typed in the code to open the door to the paddock. (It helps that my mother is in charge of the whole island, uses the same code for everything and leaves the code next to the family computer at home for everybody to see.) I entered the paddock slowly and quietly hoping not to disturb Rexy. I was about halfway to the pond when I heard loud footsteps approaching so I hid behind the closest tree, out of the trees near me came Rexy in all her glory. She stopped about three to four feet away from me lowered her head and bellowed. I smiled and said "hi there pretty girl" and Rexy started to wag her tail. She lowered her head further so we were nose to snout and sniffed me, and looked me straight in the eyes with her bright yellow predatory eyes. I gently said "I'm sorry to disturb you pretty girl, but my rocket fell in here and I didn't want you to get hurt on it." Rexy just continued to look at me and kept sniffing me repeatedly. I didn't know what she was going to do but I know if I survived to make it out of the paddock id be grounded til the ice age. Nervously I reached my hand out and gently rubbed her snout. Rexy began to wag her tail slowly, as I continued to rub her snout and I gently moved my hand from her snout to behind her ear, gently rubbing and scratching just behind her ear.

"You're a pretty girl aren't ya?" I said gently to Rexy, and she bellowed quietly and continued to wag her tail. After a few minutes Rexy backed up, gently licked my face and went to the other side of the pond and laid down. I walked over and picked up my rocket and took it and set it out in the hall next to the service door to the paddock and went back inside the paddock and set down with Rexy and gently began rubbing her snout. I sat down next to her and gently began speaking to her saying "you're lonely aren't you pretty girl?" Obviously understanding me she gently bellowed at me. I continued gently rubbing her snout and after a while I asked "do you want a friend pretty girl?" Rexy looked at me with her amber eyes, looking almost sad. I continued to talk to her saying "cause if you want a friend I'll be your friend pretty girl," at that she began wagging her tail and gently licked me. "Ok, pretty girl, just as long as you don't eat me I'll be your friend." I smiled at her and she wagged her tail gently.

Almost as if on cue my phone began ringing. Rexy lifted her head and gently bellowed, I took my phone out of my pocket and said "it's ok pretty girl, it's just my phone, and it won't hurt ya." I smiled gently at her and she laid back down while I answered my continually ringing phone. "Hello" I said into the phone trying not to disturb Rexy. "JAMES CYRUS GRADY! YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL THE ICE AGE! NOW MARCH YOUR BUTT TO THE CONTROL ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Came my mother's voice over the phone. "Yes mom, I will be there in a minute," I said trying not to irritate Rexy. "NO, I SAID RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" my mother responded obviously irritated. "Fine, I'm on my way mom," I said and hung up my phone. I gently petted Rexy's snout and said "bye pretty girl I gotta go. I'll see ya later ok." Rexy lifted her head and gently nudged me towards the door. I walked out of the paddock, picked up my rocket and walked to the Samsung Innovation Center. Once there I climbed the stairs up to the control room, walked down the hallway and slowly opened the door to the control room.

As I opened the door to the control room the only people in the control room were Vivian and Lowery. Vivian looked at me and gave me a half smile and said "she's in her office". Lowery looked at me as I slowly walked to my mother's office and snickered and said "boy you're in so much trouble," to which Vivian slapped his arm hard for saying such stupid things. Vivian looked back at me and said "good luck Jack; you're going to need it." I gave her a half smile and gently opened my mother's office door, walked into my mother's office and closed the door behind me. "What in the world were you thinking walking into a secured paddock with a 37 year old hungry adult Tyrannosaurus Rex?" my mother asked me trying to remain calm. I looked my mother in the eyes and said "I just wanted to get my rocket Aunt Vivian gave me back; it was an accident honest momma." My mother looked at me and said "but you could've been eaten young man. Did that ever cross your mind before walking into a paddock with a dangerous animal?" I stared out the window behind my mother towards Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom before shifting my eyes back to my mother and thought about Rexy before saying "but Regina isn't dangerous, she's just lonely." My mother looked at me almost shocked and stuttered saying "h-h-how did you know her name is Regina?" I looked at her nervously and started to tremble before saying "I- I don't really know, it's just the feeling I got when I touched her and rubbed her snout. I can't really explain it." My mother looked at me intently for several moments before smiling slightly and said "you know you're grounded until the Ice Age right?" "Yes momma, I know" I said smiling sheepishly. My mother walked around to the other side of the desk, took my hand and said "how about we go home, get you washed up, and have some lunch?" It was more of a statement than a question. Knowing when my mother used the phrase "you know you're grounded til the Ice Age right?" was practically code for just don't do that again please.

That afternoon I drove my four wheeler to the Raptor Research Center with a backpack full of snacks for Blue and the girls. As I pulled up to the paddock there was only two vehicles at the paddock, a standard ACU truck and Barry's jeep. I parked my four wheeler and climbed the stairs to the catwalk, when I saw Barry. He gave me a knowing smile and said "your father went to help the vets with a sick trike, he'll be gone a while." I looked at him and smiled and said "great that means we can play some hide and seek!" Barry looked at me and said "you know you're more like your father than you realize, you're both crazy." I looked at him and laughed before I walked over to a trap door in the catwalk, lifted it up and climbed down the ladder into the paddock. Once inside the paddock I whistled a little bit of the tune "DIXIE" and out of the ferns burst Blue, Charlie and Delta. I whistled again and Echo lazily crept out of the ferns hissing at me. I gave her a dirty look and said "don't start that crap Echo." She looked at me and walked over and laid down by the paddock gates like she always did, showing everybody that she clearly didn't like me being in "her territory" but tolerating it for the sake of her sisters and her being the Omega raptor of the pack.

(*- in this timeline shortly after the incident in San Diego with the trex in 97, the Confederacy was liberated from illegal federal occupation and one of the first things they did to demonstrate their power and prestige was to put a man on the moon which was achieved by the Aurora Project. It was a highly modified and updated Saturn 5 rocket and carried a crew of 12 to the moon, among which was several black astronauts to prove the fact there was absolutely no racial tensions in the Confederacy as we see today in our own present state of affairs.)


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie was the first to walk up to me; she did so with an almost childish grace. She licked my face and nuzzled me and started sniffing over my shoulder. I looked at her with mock amusement and said "I risk the chewing out of a lifetime to come visit you pretty girls and all you want is a snack? Thanks alot Charlie, always thinkin' with yer stomach." Charlie looked at me and chittered, I looked her in the eyes and said "Ok Charlie, theoretically say I do have treats in this here backpack for you…what are ya going to do for them?" She nudged me slightly and chittered as I took off my backpack and opened it up, revealing all the girls favorite junk foods. (Oreo cookies for Blue, Sun Chips for Delta, Moon Pies for Charlie and Alligator jerky for Echo.)

Charlie seeing the treats put her claws over her nose and chittered softly, purposely trying to either look cute or pathetic, I still haven't figured that one out. Feeling sorry for Charlie I picked up a Moon Pie and opened the wrapper and said "aww poor Charlie! Doesn't anybody feed my poor baby?" Charlie chittered at me and I threw her the Moon Pie and she gobbled it down without losing any crumbs. Blue and Delta slinked towards me chittering and trying to act like they weren't being fed and acting like giant prehistoric puppy dogs. I reached down and opened the package of Oreos and set them near the ferns, knowing how Blue loves her privacy while she's enjoying her Oreo snacks. Delta looked at me with sad eyes and chittered. Feeling pity for Delta I picked up the bag of Garden Salsa Sun Chips and opened the bag and held it for her while she gorged herself on the yummy chips.

As Delta finished her chips I noticed Echo wasn't by the gates pouting like she always does when I come to visit. I started to get a little nervous because I never really knew where I stood with her like I knew where I stood with the others. Then all of a sudden I felt taloned hands on my shoulders, hot breath on the back of my neck and a slight hissing/chittering in my right ear. I slowly grabbed the alligator jerky in my pocket and opened it and turned around, hoping that Echo wouldn't try to kill me or worse cripple me. I held the jerky out as I turned around and came face to snout with Echo. I looked her in the eye and said in a calming (or as calm as I could when facing Echo) voice while motioning to the jerky, "hey pretty girl, I didn't forget you. Here try it. It's good." Echo looked at me then to the jerky then back to me; she removed her taloned hands from my shoulder, backed up slowly and gently took the jerky out of my hand and took off for the "safety" of the ferns.

Not really believing what had happened with Echo, I picked up the other two Moon Pies and fed them to Charlie while gently rubbing her neck. While Charlie enjoyed her Moon Pies, I continued to gently stroke her leathery skin and watched as the sun started to set over the horizon. After a few more minutes of petting Charlie, Blue and Delta, I gathered up the empty wrappers and other evidence that I had been spoiling the raptors with wonderful junk food and quickly disposed of it outside the paddock in one of the blue garbage bins, strategically hiding the wrappers under hundreds of reports that my father had thrown out instead of turning in. I then hopped on my four wheeler and drove home.

As I pulled up to the house it was just starting to get dark and the porch light was on. Our home on the island is a recreation of an Antebellum Plantation home like the one my mother and aunt Karen had grew up in, in Savannah, Georgia. It was grand, just like everything else in Jurassic World, on the porch was pristine wicker furniture my mother had shipped from a store in Mobile, Alabama after we had gotten back from vacation there last spring. A 3rd national Confederate flag and Tennessee flag flew on the flagpole in the front yard (if you really want to call it a yard). Cicadas buzzed and the Whippoorwills began to sing their lonesome song. It was almost enough to make a person forget they lived on an island with dinosaurs if it weren't for the bellows of the Brachiosaurs, the Apatosaurus or the constant incessant honking of the Parasaurs. It made me think this was heaven on earth or as close as one could get without actually dying.

I parked my four wheeler beside the house and slowly walked up the steps trying to enjoy the quiet and the tranquility that evenings usually bring. I took off my muddy shoes and rolled my pant legs up to my knees before going inside to avoid being yelled at for tracking mud into the house by my momma. I dropped my shoes and backpack by the door and made my way to the kitchen where I poured myself a big glass of sweet tea, as I poured my sweet tea into a glass my mother looked up from the paperwork she had buried herself in at the kitchen table and said "do you plan on telling your father about your adventure today on main street with a certain apex predator?" I finished pouring my sweet tea and put the pitcher back in the refrigerator, then I turned around, picked up my glass of sweet tea and said "nope, I wasn't planning on it." She looked at me while spinning her ink pen with her fingers and said "why not if I may ask?" I turned around and looked my mother in the eyes and said "I don't really want to because I know the end game and I know he'd make sure I'd never get to join the Jurassic Scouts after what happened today." Then I took a drink of my sweet tea and enjoyed the sweet peach flavored liquid filling me with liquid courage and said "which was an accident by the way. So no, ma'am I won't tell him about it ever." And with that I went upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door.

My room was large just like the rest of the house, and filled with model aircraft, rockets, the lunar landers and cars lining the shelves that ran around my room. On the wall was a map of Isla Nublar, Sorna, and Indigo. On my desk was my laptop, an old Acer desktop computer, and miscellaneous gadgets I had been working on for the science fair at school (which is on the very southern tip of the island near the ferry dock.) I wasn't what people would consider a typical geek, although I was as smart as my cousin Grey (who was enrolled in college at the University of Alabama, near where my Aunt Karen lived and had been living since the divorce.) I had a few pictures on my nightstand by my bed. One was of my mother holding me when I was born, one was of me and Riley during our first ever ride in the Gyrosphere by ourselves when we were ten, and the other was of me, and my two best friends (Lesley and Destiny Hope).

I had a queen size bed with Jurassic World bedding (it's a perk of having a mother who is the Operations Manager and the owner of the park, I usually help pick out what new merchandise is sold at Jurassic Traders and the other kiosks on the island and I get to test them out.) My Ipad laid on the bed where I left it that morning. I sat my glass of sweet tea on the nightstand, grabbed my Ipad and began typing where I had left off the previous evening, writing the base code for a computer program that could detect storms with 99 percent accuracy up to 10 days in advance. (Writing base code for computer programs was something that Lowrey and Vivian had taught me). After texting Lesley and calling Destiny to tell them what had happened that morning.

Neither was really surprised by what had happened and had heard some about what had happened. Living on an island one hundred and twenty plus miles from the mainland makes secrets impossible to keep or rumors at bay. Lesley was kind of shocked that I had actually had the nerve to actually pet Rexy, but Destiny thought it was really cool albeit a bit concerned about my safety and well being especially after going nose to snout with the queen of the island (dinosaur wise).

That evening when my father got home, after my mother had told him about what had happened that morning when she turned me loose so she could get work done at the control room, my father was furious but my mother refused to let him talk to me while he was angry. After my mother had calmed him down, she convinced him to let me join the Jurassic Scouts, under the guise that it may calm me down and curb my adventurous spirit.

4 years later

I had rose quickly through the ranks of the Jurassic Scouts and my "wild side" as my mother had called it, had calmed quite a bit although I was allowed to play with the raptors and Rexy whenever I didn't have homework and as long as I was supervised. I had taught Rexy hide and seek and had found out her favorite junk food was bacon cheeseburgers. Mine and Echo's relationship had over the years become tenuous at best, she didn't outright hiss at me but she still refused to engage in "childish type" games like Blue, Charlie and Delta did every time I visited.

It was a Saturday when my world was turned upside down. I had woke up early like I always had and had steak and eggs at Winston's and hung out with Aunt Vivian and Lowery before the last major scout outing before I made the rank of Tyrannosaur (the Jurassic Scouts equivalent to the Boy Scouts Eagle rank). We were going on a Gyrosphere tour through the valley and an overnight camp out in the "Safe Zone" in the valley, at noon I grabbed my field pack, gave Aunt Vivian a hug and went with my mother to the monorail where she promised to see me off. At the monorail my momma gave me a big hug and said "be safe and if anything happens and I mean anything at all, don't hesitate to call and I will come help ok?" I gave her a hug and said "yes momma," she gave me a knowing look and said "you promise?" I smiled and said "yes momma, I promise! I will be back tomorrow afternoon." My momma gave me a look, knowing I wasn't telling her everything so she said "ok, spill it, what are you not telling me young man?" I looked at her nervously and stuttered "I…I….I have a date tomorrow night." I looked down and began to fidget.

Claire Grady looked at me and giggled. I looked at her and said "its not funny momma, you know I am getting older, I'm not exactly ten years old anymore," she looked at me and said "no, I know, it's just I'm laughing to keep from crying. I mean my little boy is growing up. So who is it you got this 'hot date' with?" I looked at her and said "ha-ha very funny momma, but if you must know it's with Destiny." She looked at me and stopped giggling, clearly trying to figure out who I was talking about. Her eyes got wide and said "Destiny, you mean Destiny as in Laurel's daughter? Your best friend Destiny?" I looked at her and smiled sheepishly, "yes momma, is that a problem?" She hugged me and said "no sweetheart, not at all. Now go and have fun on your camping trip but try and get back before your date so I can help you get ready for your 'hot date' ok?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes and said "yes momma." I gave her a hug and got on the monorail and pushed the button for Gallimimus Valley and took a seat waving to my momma as the monorail pulled out of the terminus.

Half an hour later I arrived at the Gyrosphere ride at the entrance to the valley, looked at my watch and realized I had more than an hour to kill before the rest of my scout troop even arrived so I got in the VIP line and Ashley the "new" attendant for the Gyrosphere adventure qued me up a gyrosphere to take by myself; having been to the valley on numerous occasions in the past year and a half since she started working there. I got into Gyrosphere 17, set my field pack in the seat next to me, buckled up and put on the headset (which was installed into the gyrospheres in case of an emergency as a result of the incident with my cousins during the Irex incident). Once the auto pilot on the gyrosphere switched off I took control and began a leisurely drive through the valley, the controls started to become a little sluggish but I didn't think much of it but made a mental note to let the maintenance crew know to fix it; so I continued on. After I reached the top of the next hill, that had a wonderful view of the valley, I stopped and watched the Gallimimus heard run past before continuing on. A few minutes later the controls started sparking, and as I stopped the gyrosphere with every intention to wait until maintenance arrived. I pushed the emergency stop button and that's where things went into a downward spiral.

The gyrosphere went haywire, throwing sparks all about the cabin of the gyrosphere. The tour video had stopped and the screen went blank, then suddenly red warning lights started beeping and the gyrosphere began to move at a very dangerous speed. I tried to reach the button to key the receiver for the headset in the gyrosphere to communicate what was going on to the control room. When I touched the button I was shocked and burned badly but managed to press down the button just as the gyrosphere picked up speed and slammed right through the Valley Perimeter Fence and I screamed into the headset "Aunt Vivian this is Jack in gyrosphere 17, my gyrosphere has gone haywire! Help please!" Fear ever present in my voice.

Back at the control room, the main screen began flashing on the side with a red with a perimeter breach warning. My mother noticed the flashing and said "where is that perimeter breach?" Lowery looked at the screen and said "it's probably just another pachy wandering outside its zone again". My mother looked at him and said "I can't run this park on a probably! I need to know so we can get maintenance on it right away." Just as my mother had said that, Vivian said "Mrs. Grady, you may want to hear this, it's a bit distorted but it's coming from the valley." My mother looked at her with a worried expression on her face, "play it back, please." As the message began to play it was clear the message was highly distorted, "A..t Viv..n th.. is ..ck in ..roshere 17, my ..rosphere .as .one haywire! .elp ." Vivian looked at Claire with a worried expression, neither saying anything. Then Lowery spoke up "the perimiter breach is in the valley and it looks like one of the gyrospheres is way out of bounds." Claire looked at him and said "call Search and Rescue and get them out there immediately and notify maintenance of the breach." Claire then excused herself to make a phone call.

Back in the gyrosphere I was trying to keep from getting hurt any worse than I already was, as the gyrosphere crashed into the perimeter fence and cracked the glass but it continued on through the jungle and across a clearing. I was hanging on trying not to get bumped around too much and kept trying to hit the emergency stop button, but nothing would respond. Just then I looked up from the control panel and noticed the stream and really began to panic. Just ahead was the waterfall and the gyrosphere showed no signs of stopping. The gyrosphere seemed to speed up as it went over the falls and plunged into the water below the falls. Thankful that the gyrosphere had stopped I started to relax but noticed water beginning to seep into the gyrosphere slowly beginning to flood the gyrosphere. I took off the headset, and unhooked the seat belt. Just then the gyrosphere started to sink and fill with water faster, i began to kick at the glass trying to escape this death trap of a gyrosphere.

The glass on the doors cracked and spider webbed from my constant kicking, the gyrosphere continuing to fill with water, I kicked harder and the glass shattered and I drug myself out of the wrecked gyrosphere and kicked away from the gyrosphere as it sunk beneath the surface. I swam as hard as I could to the surface and swam towards shore. I pulled myself up onto shore and with what little energy I had left I drug myself to my feet and began to climb my way back up the rock face of the waterfall with every intention of making a phone call to my mother regardless of circumstances to get help. Just as I reached the top of the waterfall I heard a low growl, I looked up and I was less than a foot away from a pissed off dilophosaurus. I pushed myself away from the rock face and fell back into the water below. I then made my way back to shore and began to run hoping to put as much ground between myself and the dilophosaur.

As I ran it began to rain and I pulled out my cell phone to make a call and just as I pushed the green button on the phone to call my mother I was knocked to the ground and was being choked by my neckerchief, I dropped my phone and undid the knot allowing myself to breathe again. I scrambled to my feet and took off running again. While I was running I felt branches and brush grabbing and tearing at my clothes, losing my VIP tracking band and my watch somewhere along the way, I was again knocked down from behind. When I looked back an adult Dilophosaur had ahold of my ankle and was trying to eat me so I reached back and swung and hit the Dilophosaur in the snout. The dilophosaur roared in frustration, I struggled to my feet and began to run again. I tripped and fell and hit my head on something hard. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was the dilophosaurus roaring and running away.

To be continued….

* - Laurel Montgomery Ryan is the head keeper of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and mother of my best friend Destiny Hope.

* my best friend Lesley is the daughter of Nancy Patterson, the head keeper of the Mosasaur

* "Regina" is the name Claire had given to Rexy, shortly after she started working for Masrani Global at Jurassic World; Claire had bonded with her and a baby triceratops hatchling she had named "Fetish"

*VRNT-33799 is the order code for the veterinary tranquilizer Carfentanyl, which is a powerful opioid, 50 times more powerful than morphine and 1000 times more potent than heroine. 10ccs of concentrated Carfentanyl is enough to tranquilize an adult Bull T-rex or a herd of 20 adult African Elephants


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the control room, Claire made a phone call to Owen. She quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. It rang three times before he picked up. Claire said "babe we got a problem in the valley, I think James may be hurt." Owen could hear the worry in her voice and said "oh lord, what did he do now?" Claire was nervous and it showed in her voice, she replied "we don't know but he sent a distress call, it's highly distorted, there's a hole in the valley perimeter fence and gyrosphere 17 is out of bounds. We don't know what's going on but would you mind going with Search and Rescue to find out please?" Owen took a deep breath and said "yeah, I'll go. But if he isn't hurt or bleeding, he'll wish he was for making you worry." and Owen hung up before Claire could respond.

Claire made her way back to the control room from her office and said "any news yet?" Vivian turned toward her and gently shook her head saying "no ma'am, not yet. Search and Rescue just left but will be at the sight of the last GPS position of gyrosphere 17 in fifteen minutes and Owen said he will meet them there. Don't worry ma'am we'll find him." Claire just shook her head and wiped away a few stray tears, and said a silent prayer hoping that I would be alright.

The search and rescue team arrived at edge of the clearing near the falls where the GPS locator beacon said gyrosphere 17 was. Owen pulled up a minute later on his 1938 triumph scrambler motorcycle, where he parked his bike near the Search and Rescue humvee, Ford Escape and a refurbished 1944 Dodge 3/4 ton Army Ambulance that was used as the Island's ambulance for severely injured workers and the off chance that a park guest was hurt. As Owen and search and rescue reached the edge of the falls, Owen noticed a hand print in the mud and a bunch of dinosaur tracks in the mud. He looked over to the commander of search and rescue and said "we may need to call in ACU as well" pointing down to the dinosaur tracks in the mud.

Owen pulled out his phone and dialed Claire. She answered on the second ring. Owen took a deep breath and said "babe you may want to get ACU out here it looks like we may have a situation on our hands." Claire was about to burst into tears and said "and what about our son?" Owen sighed and said "very little to any signs that he's in the area where the gyrosphere is supposed to be." Owen could hear her wiping away tears through the phone and she said "I'll dispatch ACU immediately, just bring back our son!" Owen sighed and said "I will."

ACU arrived less than five minutes later, the head of ACU Kevin Williams gave Owen a tranquilizer rifle and asked "any signs of the boy?" Owen looked at him and said "just a hand print in the mud over here, hell there's no sign of the gyrosphere." search and rescue was searching the immediate area when a young woman with search and rescue said "hey you guys I think we got something." Owen and the five man ACU team made their way down to the bottom of the falls to the edge of the water where the young woman was crouched over a large piece of broken glass and signature blue metal of a gyrosphere door. Owen looked down at the wreckage and said "ok, where in the world is the rest of it?" the head of the ACU team looked at him and said "is it possible the rest of it is in the lake?"

The head of Search and Rescue Sasha McCall said "well there's only one way to find out" and with that he waded into the water and dove down. Several minutes later Sasha came back up with a field pack in her hands and swum over to Owen and the search team, as she walked out of the water she tossed the field pack to Owen and said "does that look familiar?" Owen took one look at it and turned it upside down where the initials "J.C.G" were embroidered in it. Owen turned pale and said "yup, it does. If he's hurt I will never hear the end of it from Claire. Let's find him before he needs more than a hospital."

They broke up in teams of two, search and rescue and an ACU officer. They spread out and began to search for signs of me or my trail. They had been searching for about ten minutes before Kevin of the ACU found my foot prints mixed in with dinosaur tracks. Kevin looked over to Owen and said "we got tracks." Owen and the rest of the search team came over. Owen looked down and said "yeah that's his tracks alright." they began to follow the tracks for about five minutes before Owen spotted my neckerchief in tatters on the ground, he bent down and picked it up and said "don't you dare be dead or your mother will never let me hear the end of it." Sasha was looking in the undergrowth nearby when she spotted my cell phone. She picked it up and tossed it to Owen, she said "is that his?" Owen got pale again and pushed the power button and a picture of me, my momma and Destiny popped up on the background. He got even paler and said "yeah it's his alright." Owen stuffed my neckerchief and cell phone in my field pack and they continued searching.

After another fifteen minutes of searching Owen found my watch and the VIP tracking wristband tangled up in some bushes. The wristband on my Timex expedition watch was broken but the watch was still ticking, Owen shoved the watch and my wristband into my field pack and continued following the trail I had left behind. After another ten minutes of following the trail they came to a small clearing, when they noticed four small dilophosaurs standing over something and staring down an adult Dilophosaurus. Owen and the rest of the ACU raised their tranquilizer rifles and fired. The adult and three of the smaller dilophosaurs ran a little ways and fell over, knocked unconscious but one of the smaller ones stood where it was near me and hissed defiantly. My father fired another dart hitting it right in the throat, the dilophosaur toppled over just as it popped its frill out. Owen ran over to me and dropped his rifle before ACU could finish clearing the area.

He cradled me in his arms and the medic from Search and Rescue hooked up an IV, and checked my pulse. She looked at my father and said "his pulse is very weak. We need to get him back to the clinic ASAP!" the driver to the ambulance had been following the team and had turned around so they could head back to the clinic in case. The Search and Rescue team loaded me onto a stretcher and they loaded me into the ambulance with my father close by my side holding my hand. One of the members closed the ambulance door and gave the side of an ambulance a smack to signal the driver to go. The medic continually checked my vitals and took an inventory of my injuries.

Owen pulled out his phone and called Claire. She answered on the second ring. "Owen did you find our son?" she asked worriedly. Owen replied with a shaky voice "yes, but it's not good, call Riley and meet us at the clinic ok? We're on our way there now." There was a slight pause, then Claire said "ok babe. I love you." Owen responded with an I love you too and hung up. Twenty minutes later the ambulance pulled up to the Cretaceous Clinic, I was offloaded from the ambulance and was rushed into the E.R.

Dr. Carly Carlson practically had to order my parents to wait in the waiting room so the doctors and nurses could do their jobs. My mother being nervous and impatient as ever began to pace the floor in the waiting room. Owen looked at her and said "you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." My mother gave him a death glare and continued pacing. A few minutes later Riley arrived. She hugged my mother and father and said "I'm sorry it took so long, I was helping clean up at the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, because one of the baby triceratops got sick. So what's going on exactly?" Riley looked at my mother and then to my father and said "what? What is it? Tell me!" My mother spoke up first "well two things really. One good the other not so much." Riley gave her a weird look and said "ok?! What's the good news? Maybe it'll soften the blow of the bad news." My mother looked at Riley and hugged her and said "you're going to be a big sister." Riley looked up at her and said "REALLY?" Claire looked at her and said "yes, really." Riley said "ok so what's the bad news?" My mother started to cry, as Owen got up from his chair and said "your brother got hurt bad, the jury's still out on whether it was one of his stupid stunts again or if it was really an accident." That earned my father a really hard swat on his left arm from my mother.

Just then Dr. Carlson came out and said "Mr. and Mrs. Grady?" my mother and father both walked up to Dr. Carlson and said "yes." Dr. Carlson looked at both of them and said "we have your son stable, but he is sleeping right now. I can take you back to see him in a few minutes but I'd like to discuss his current condition with you guys before I take you back to see him." Dr. Carly Carlson directed my mother and father to her office off to the side of the E.R., before following the dr. into her office my mother walked over to Riley and said "sweetheart would you mind going and finding James' friend Destiny and bring her here please." My sister looked at my mother and said "yes mom, I'll find her. It may take a while but I'll be back with her." My mother nodded her head, turned around and followed my father and Dr. Carlson into the office.

Dr. Carlson directed my mother and father to a pair of seats in front of her desk before sitting at her chair and looked at my parents. Dr. Carlson looked at both of them tentatively and said "your son is doing much better than he was when he was brought in but his condition is still bad enough to warrant at least two days under observation in ICU." My mother looked at her and said "condition? What condition?" Carly looked at her sullenly and said "he has a high fever, a deep bite mark on his left calf, and what seems to be bronchial pneumonia, but at this stage we're not really sure until we get the test results back. He also has some really bad second and third degree burns on his left hand, several bad cuts on his forehead and face as well as some deep lacerations on his right leg." My mother was on the verge of crying again and my father held her hand as she squeezed his hand tighter and tighter as she let the news of my injuries sink in.

Carly continued on by saying "we drew blood and are running some tests right now but we won't know anything conclusive for a while yet." If you'd like I can take you back to see him now. My mother looked at her and without hesitation said "yes, I'd like to see my son now." With that Dr. Carlson got up as well as my mother and father and Carly led them out of her office and into the Emergency Room and took them to Private room 2 and said "now don't expect too much we had to give him some pain medication to help him sleep and tolerate the pain, I need to finish some paperwork but after that we'll get him admitted and get him to a room in the ICU for observation, but if you need anything just let one of the nurses know." With that she left my parents alone with me. My mother grabbed a chair next to the bed, sat down and gently took my hand; she looked at my father and said "you look tired. Go home, eat something, take a shower and get some sleep ok?" Owen looked at her and said "are you sure?" my mother looked at him and said "yes babe, I'm sure. James is going to be out for quite a while yet and there's no point all of us need to be tired and irritable, and by the way you promised to go with Riley tomorrow for her orthodontist appointment. Don't worry; if anything changes I will call. And by the way it's not like I'll be alone, Destiny's going to be here in a little while. So please go home and get some rest." With that Owen walked over to Claire and gave her a kiss and was on his way out of the room when my mother said "and maybe definitely a shower." Owen just rolled his eyes, chuckled and left.

About an hour later Dr. Carlson came in and said "ok, we got a private room ready for him up in the ICU. In a few minutes we're going to move him upstairs and we'll get you a comfier chair to sit in. and if it's ok with you I will be his attending physician." My mother looked at her and said "of course." With that Carly left the room, meanwhile my mother got a text message from Destiny, it said "hey Mrs. Grady, I'm in the waiting room of the E.R. but they won't let me in." just as my mother finished reading the text message Carly came back in the room and my mother said "could you wait a minute for me to get back before you move him upstairs?" Carly looked at my mother with sympathy and said "of course. We need to put him on oxygen and change his IV before we take him upstairs anyhow." With that my mother left the room and walked hurriedly out to the waiting room.

When Claire got to the waiting room, Destiny ran to her with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around my mother. Destiny looked at my mother and said "they wouldn't tell me what happened or what's wrong with him and Riley wouldn't tell me anything either. How is he? Is he going to be ok?" My mother hugged her back, wiped away her tears and replied "I know, it's a long story but I will tell you everything but not here. They're getting ready to take James up to the ICU to a private room; I will tell you everything there. Ok?" Destiny pulled back from the hug and nodded. With that my mother took Destiny's hand and led her back into the E.R. to the room I was in. when my mother and Destiny walked into the room Destiny gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Once the shock wore off she ran to my side and grabbed my left hand. She kissed my hand, leaned down and whispered in my ear "I'm here babe! I love you and I'll be right here when you wake up."

A few minutes later I was moved up to the ICU in a private room. My mother had spent about a half an hour telling Destiny everything that had happened or at least to the best of her knowledge. Then Destiny curled up in the bed with me on the left side of the bed because my mother had been holding my right hand. Just as Destiny got comfortable my mother looked at her and said "so I heard you and James were going to go out on a hot date tomorrow night?" Destiny looked at her and smiled and said "yeah but I guess we're going to have to put it off until he decides to wake up and gets better." My mother giggled like a little school girl and said "so is this hot date that got postponed was it supposed to be your first date?" Destiny giggled and said "no, we've been dating for six months, but this one is going to be special. We were planning on going out to eat and then we were going to go to the south end of the island and watch the meteor shower, then he was going to walk me home like he always does." She smiled and kissed my nose at that thought. She looked at my momma and said "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we've been taking it steady and we were going to tell you but James wasn't sure how you or your husband would react to us dating." My mother looked at her with sympathy in her eyes and said "I don't know how his father will react but I'm glad that my son found you and has someone to love him like you do." Destiny smiled at that, she climbed over me and hugged my mother, and then she lay back down with me in the hospital bed.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been less than 18 hours after the gyrosphere incident when Dr. Carly Carlson got the test results back from the lab. As she read the test results, she turned pale. She called the lab and the lab confirmed that they had triple checked the results just to be sure. She then walked to my private room and gently woke my mother. My mother looked at Carly and said, "Is there any news doctor?" Carly looked at her with tears in her eyes and said, "I've got some bad news. Your son is slowly being poisoned by what seems to be Dilophosaurus venom. I'm going to do everything in my power to help save him but from the medical records of everybody who has been exposed to Dilophosaurus venom, none have survived past 72 hours and that was with just skin contact, not in their blood like James is dealing with. I'll get him started on a strong course of antibiotics and hopefully we can help him survive." My mother looked at her blankly and said, "do whatever you have to do to save my son please." Carly looked at her and said, "yes ma'am." With that, Dr. Carlson put me on strong antibiotics via the IV, she adjusted the oxygen levels, and checked my vitals; then she looked at my momma and said, "all we can do now is wait and pray this works." My mother looked at her, squeezed my right hand and said, "I have complete faith in you doctor. If there is anybody on this island who can survive this its James." Carly looked at my mother and said "if you notice any changes at all just let one of the nurses know ok?" my mother nodded and Carly left the room.

2 days later

It was a little after midnight when I woke up, Destiny was curled up on my left side with her head lying on my shoulder and my mother was curled up under a blanket in the chair next to the right side of my bed. I tried to sit up a little bit but I woke up Destiny in the process. She looked at me with worry in her eyes and said, "easy babe, you've been through alot. You need your rest." I gave her a gentle kiss an said "I'm just tryin ta get comfy honeybee, I didn't mean ta wake ya up. How ya feelin my beautiful angel?" she looked at me an smiled an said "I'm fine I'm just worried about you babe." I looked at her an kissed her nose and said "I'll be alright huneybee, as long as I got you huneybee." She kissed me, helped me get comfortable and laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Less than an hour later I fell back asleep, a few hours later my mother woke up and held my hand. For a long while she just sat there not saying anything, she just held my hand and cried. After a while she kissed my forehead an said "please wake up sweetie, you got your whole life ahead of you. Don't let a little Dilophosaurus venom get the best of you." I let out a tired groan an said "not yet its too early. Who in the hell is up this early in the morning." My mother looked at me as I opened my eyes and she started cryin an said "ya know you really shouldn't swear sweetie." I looked at her an said "that's debatable. By the way when did ya dye yer hair momma?" she gave me a funny look and said "what do you mean sweetie? It's red like it's always been. Why what color does it look like to you?" I blinked twice an said "it looks grey to me momma…in fact…" my words trailed off as I sat up in the bed a little bit and blinked several times before glancing around the room. My momma looked at me odd and said "what is it sweetie?" I rubbed my eyes trying to rid myself of sleep an glanced around the room again before saying "everything's either grey, black or white an not much else."

My mother looked at me, kissed my forehead and laid my hand back on the bed before saying "I don't know what's going on but I'll be right back ok?" I looked at her an said "mkay momma." My voice trailing off as I laid back on the bed an rested my head on the comfy pillow. At that my momma left the room to find the doctor, leaving me with Destiny who was still sleeping on my shoulder and snoring (which I think is cute by the way,) I began to relax as I quietly listened to my beautiful girlfriend peacefully snore in my ear. Just as I was about to fall back asleep Dr. Carlson and my momma walked back into the room. Carly looked at me and said "so how are we feeling today Jack?" I opened my eyes an said "I'm a lil tired an everything is monochromatic but other than that no worse for the wear I guess doc." Doctor Carlson looked at me and said "really? You can only see black and white? That's very interesting." Carly turned and looked at my mother and said, "when we release him, I'm going to refer him to the optometrist here on the island and maybe they can get that straightened out for him." My mother just nodded her head and Carly began interrogating me again on my current condition.

"So any pain at all? Any numbness or soreness in your legs?" Carly asked me. I looked at her and said "some pain in my right leg but nothing too bad." Dr. Carlson looked at me and said "ok. Any blurry vision or halos around any objects?" "Nope, just everything's in black and white." I said sleepily. She looked at me and smiled "well then, I think you may be able to go home today as long as you stay off your feet as much as possible for the next few days and if anything and I mean anything starts hurting or the pain becomes unbearable come back to the clinic or you will be right back in here ok?" I smiled weakly an said "yes ma'am." Carly looked at my mother and said "ok, I will be back in a few minutes with his discharge papers and a prescription for some pain meds and some antibiotics that should continue to fight the venom in his system, but he will need to rest as much as possible. In addition, to make it easier for him to get around I'll bring a pair of crutches for him to have. I don't mean to stress you out but he will need supervision for the next few days and he needs as much rest as possible." My mother simply nodded her head and got a tshirt, hoodie, and a pair of shorts that my sister had gotten for me at Jurassic Traders and she grabbed my addidas tennis shoes for me to get dressed in. The nurse came in a few minutes later and unhooked my IV; she showed me how to use the crutches and discussed my discharge instructions with my momma, Destiny and me.

After a quick stop at the pharmacy, my momma drove Destiny and me home. In a groggy state I was sitting in the back seat with Destiny and covered up in a Jurassic World throw blanket, I asked my momma "what happened to the dilophosaur that bit me?" my mother was a bit confused and said "I'm not sure but I can find out. Why sweetie? What's wrong?" I laid my head on Destiny's shoulder an said "nothin' I was just curious. Cause I know that last week you were complaining at dinner that the Board of Directors was pushing for another attraction to be added to the park and you were afraid they were going to create another hybrid...I was just thinking that maybe if it was still alive and easily captured maybe if put in proper containment it could be the new attraction and would get the Board off your back for a few months to a year about adding a new asset to the park."

My momma pulled into the driveway and said "sweetie…is that wise? I mean it almost killed you. Now enough of this talk of the park for now, let's get you to bed and if you feel like it after you eat and get some more rest we can discuss it more and you can tell me your ideas on how to contain it, how to take care of it and not endanger any workers and if you can do that I will present the idea no matter how harebrained it sounds to the Board for their review. Ok sweetie?" I nodded sleepily as she and Destiny helped me into the house and up to my bedroom to bed.

(*authors note: sorry this chapter is shorter than normal but I will add to it and repost it when I have time and chapter 6 will be up with it.)


End file.
